herofandomcom-20200223-history
Flit (Pocahontas)
Flit is a hummingbird and the secondary tetartagonist from Disney's 1995 film Pocahontas and its 1998 sequel. He is the Pocahontas' second pet and voiced by Frank Welker. Appearances ''Pocahontas'' In the movie, Flit is a ruby throated humming bird who is a friend of Pocahontas. He is first seen flying on a cliff that Pocahontas is standing on and when Pocahontas' friend Nakoma tells her from the water below that her father has returned home Pocahontas tells Flit and her racoon friend Meeko to come on to which Flit steals a raspberry from Meeko and eats it. But as they follow Pocahontas, Flit and Meeko watch as Pocahontas turns around and jumps off the cliff and into the water below. Then Meeko follows Pocahontas and as he jumps off he accidently knocks Flit causing the bird to spin upside down and then Flit follows Meeko down chirping angrily at him but Meeko grabs Flit hoping that he can ride on him but because of Meeko's weight Flit can't carry him causing them both to fall into the water. When Flit flys out of the water he spots Meeko trying to climb onto Nakoma's upside down canoe and he flies over to Meeko to poke him in the back with his nose for making him fall in the water but then Meeko loses his BALANCE and falls back into the water and Flit gets his nose stuck on the canoe and then Flit hears Pocahontas tell Nakoma to help her turn the canoe back over to which he tries to get his nose unstuck but winds up getting turned upside down into the water but luckily Pocahontas grabs Flit and tells him to quit playing around and that they have to get back home to which Meeko squeezes Flit's stomach causing water to come out of Flit's mouth. When they get back to camp Flit and Meeko follow Pocahontas and her father into their tent through the roof where they hear that Pocahontas' father wants her to marry his bravest warrior Kocoum to which Flit agrees with but Meeko sticks out his tongue in his disgust. When Pocahontas visits Grandmother willow for some advice about her dream and her father's plans for her arranged marriage, Grandmother Willow tells Pocahontas that her dream is pointing her down her path. When Pocahontas asks how to find her path, Grandmother Willow teaches Pocahontas to listen to the spirits of the earth, by listening with her heart. Pocahontas does so, and after hearing the wind tell her about the arrival of "strange clouds", is able to spot the ship carrying the Europeans with Flit and Meeko hiding behind Pocahontas. To her, the ship's sails resemble clouds. ''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' Flit, along with Meeko and Percy, stowaway with Pocahontas on the ship to England, having larger roles than more minor characters in the film, such as Grandmother Willow or Nakoma. Gallery Father's back Flit.jpg Meeko and Flit berries.jpg Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-999.jpg Flit's beak stuck in the overturned canoe.jpg Flit drowning with his beak stuck in the canoe.jpg Pocahontas pulls Flit out.jpg Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-1125.jpg|Meeko pumps the water out of Flit Flit in a broken bowl.jpg|Flit in a broken bowl. Meeko fiddles with Pocahontas' necklace.jpg pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-1488.jpg Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-2080.jpg Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-2414.jpg Meeko and Flit Jawdrop.jpg Meeko holding Flit Back.jpg Flit on Lookout.jpg John Smith and Flit.jpg Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-7160.jpg Flit finally accepts Smith.jpg Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-8608.jpg|Meeko, Flitt and Percy repair Pocahontas' necklace Meeko-Percy-Flit-Crying-In-Pocahontas-Gif 208x208.jpg Navigation Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Comic Relief Category:Mute Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Wrathful Category:Mischievous Category:Loyal Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Paranoid Category:Envious Category:Voice of Reason Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Sensational Six Heroes